


I Believe In The Morning Light

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Comedy, Filk, Friendship, Full Moon, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Parody, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Prose Poem, Singing, Song Parody, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his years at school, Remus reflects on how he looks forward to the morning after his werewolf transformations, and how grateful he is for his three best friends. A song filk to "Morning Light" by A*Teens, but I feel like nobody else knows this song except me, so it also works very nicely as a poem!</p><p>I believe in the morning light<br/>Where I know I will see them all again<br/>I will be free<br/>And they'll be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> "I Believe In the Morning Light" filked to "Morning Light" by the A*Teens. Originally filked June 2004.

**Remus**  
Once upon a time I was a young boy  
Without doubt or worry on my mind  
And everything in life seemed just so easy  
'Cause everything was going well and fine  
  
One night the moon is full and I am bitten  
And everything I know changes so fast  
Then years of living painful transformations  
There's just one thing that makes me want to last  
  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be over  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be done  
I believe in the morning light  
Where I know I will see them all again  
I will be free  
And they'll be there  
  
I have three great friends, I'm so glad I have them  
Some moons I still remember who I am  
They're all I could have wanted and they are more  
They help me see what life's worth living for  
  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be over  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be done  
I believe in the morning light  
Where I know I will see them all again  
I will be free  
And they'll be there...  
  
I believe in the morning light  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be over  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be done  
I believe in the morning light  
Where I know I will see them all again  
I will be free  
  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be over  
I believe in the morning light  
When I know it'll be done  
I believe in the morning light  
Where I know I will see them all again  
I will be free  
And they'll be there


End file.
